Secret Santa
by GreenGreenGreen
Summary: Wilson's organised a secret Santa for some of the doctors at PPTH. Read to find out what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Santa

Author- GreenGreenGreen.

Spoilers- none.

Pairings- sort of none (for now).

A/N- hello readers, I don't know if any one has ever done a House story like this before- but if they have I hope mine is different enough to make it interesting. Any reviews would be wonderful, even criticism (I'm a big girl, I can take it). I will never get better if I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong. Enjoy this piece of mindless escapism.

"A what?" asked House, pausing on his journey down to the Princeton Plainsboro cafeteria.

"A secret Santa!" replied Wilson, flashing House his trademark boyish grin. House turned so he was facing his best friend more directly and put on one of his many variations on the 'God the people around me are morons' faces- that boyish charm may work on the nurses but it wouldn't work on him.

" And WHY am I involved.?"

"I put your name in," said Wilson. "it's Christmas, it's fun. See what happens is every one picks a name and-"

"I KNOW what a secret Santa is Wilson, what I'm wondering is why I have to participate. I think I've already got my quota of bath salt and scented candles, I really don't need any more."

"come on House, every one else from your department is doing it-"

"Wilson there are THREE other people in my department, that's not exactly a-"

"Plus I've already put your name in and got your person." Interrupted Wilson. "you can't back out now, it messes up the whole game." He gave House a self satisfied smile.

House sighed and continued to walk to the cafeteria. It's not that he minded the idea of a secret Santa per se- well no, actually he did. Why the hell would he want to spend his money on a piece of crap present for some one else when he could use it for more important things like booze or naughty magazines. He opened his mouth to tell Wilson this when he caught sight of Wilson's expression and changed his mind. A smug Wilson was not to be trifled with.

"So who did I get then?" asked House.

"I don't know, it's a secret. That is actually why it's called a SECRET Santa." Wilson replied. "Here." He handed House a slip of paper as they joined the queue. House pocketed it without looking at the name.

"So who else is doing this, I hope I don't have to think about what would lift the spirits and warm the heart of Patty the third floor cleaner."

"No, no." Said Wilson. "It's just you and me, obviously, and Cameron, Foreman, Chase and Cuddy."

"Hmmmmmmmrrrr" House growled non-committedly in the back of his throat as he looked at the food. Wilson took it as a good sign. He didn't mention to House that his attempts to get some of the nurses involved in the secret Santa had been met with suspicious queries of "is House involved?" Still, Wilson thought happily to himself, at least House agreed. It was mainly because of House that Wilson had decided to do a secret Santa in the first place, House was much more likely to get involved in the tradition of yuletide gift giving if he only had to buy for one person. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the scrap of paper there. What would Cameron like for Christmas?

Cameron sat at the big desk in the diagnostic department's larger office, a pile of unsorted mail next to her. Before she started discarding all the offers to speak at conferences that weren't in tropical areas she unfolded the small piece of paper that contained the name of her secret Santa. Damn, she thought, she had read it correctly. The one word scribbled on the paper stared back at her. HOUSE.

That afternoon Foreman hit the shops. The secret Santa was set for two days before Christmas, before he and Chase left for the holidays. That was two weeks away, but Foreman knew exactly what he was going to buy. As soon as Foreman had opened his piece of paper and read CHASE his mind had flashed to the tiny store hidden away between a large shoe store and a Levis factory outlet not too far from his flat. A very light dusting of snow began to fall as Foreman entered the shop packed to the rafters with all things science fiction. Now, he wondered, what would Chase like?

Lisa Cuddy also knew what she was going to buy, and being the organized person she was, she also decided to get in early. Wilson would love this, she thought as a surly teenage sales assistant bagged her purchase, men never had enough and really they were so lovely… Cuddy exited the shop and made her way to her car, her shoes crunching softly on the snow.

Two days later House was searching through the pockets of all his clothes. Stupid secret Santa. Wilson had asked him today if he knew what he was getting his person, reminding House about the fact that he had a "person" at all. Aha! He thought a his long fingers felt a crushed scrap of paper. He removed it and smoothed it out. FOREMAN. Geez, thought House. Oh well, at least it was easier that Cuddy.

Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy. Chase repeated in his head. Oh, God why did he have to get her? It was the day before the secret Santa was meant to be held and Chase was yet to buy his present. Chase had many years experience with purchasing gifts for women, but usually they were aimed at getting the said women to go out with him. What do yo buy your boss as a platonic Christmas gift? He wondered. Why couldn't he have gotten Foreman? Chase let his eyes wander over the shop fronts….. hmmm, he thought, maybe…

At 4:45, two days before Christmas, a small group of people were gathered around the table in the diagnostic department. In front of them on the table lay a small pile of gifts, each with a name tag bearing only the name of the recipient.

"well, dig in," said Wilson, and everyone reached for their respective gifts. Wilson was feeling slightly nervous. He had been pestering House for the last week or so, trying to determine what he had bought his secret Santa, but House had refused to comply. He hoped House hadn't gotten Cuddy… oh the horrible possibilities. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Damn Christmas spirit, thought Wilson as he reached for the neatly wrapped gift bearing his name.

"Oh great!" Wilson exclaimed. "Bath gel, and candles… Lemon flavoured!"

House caught Wilson's eye as he smirked. Bath gel… hee hee… oh God he better not have gotten that too, or he wouldn't be as tactful as Wilson. Oh no, his gift was much flatter, not much bigger that a Christmas card…

"Fantastic!" Cuddy said happily. "Bath salts and candles… vanilla flavoured too, my favourite!" Chase smirked and mentally patted himself on the back as he turned his attention to his own gift wrapped in reindeer patterned paper. He pulled back the wrapping to reveal.

"Brilliant!" He said, holding up the limited edition framed Doctor Who poster. He'd have to take it down whenever he had a girl over, but this was going right over his bed… fantastic.

Good choice, Foreman said to himself as he looked at the grinning Australian. He looked at the table at the diminishing pile of presents. Ooo! His was the big one. Foreman ripped the paper of the box and opened it to find… another box, which he opened to find… another box. This continued until Foreman was left with a pile of boxes and a sheet of paper. It was a conformation of a two year subscription to the bi monthly Journal of Neuroscience in North America. Foreman was puzzled. From the trick with the boxes he assumed his secret Santa was House, but the gift was surprisingly thoughtful… oh well, he was happy anyway.

Cameron tore open the silver envelope that had her name on it, along with a stick on red ribbon. She reached inside and pulled out two small pieces of paper. "Awesome- I really wanted these!" she exclaimed as she looked at the two tickets to the jazz festival that was coming to New Jersey in the new year. But as she smiled, Cameron felt a quiver of uneasiness inside. Everyone else, for the most part, had received really good presents. Would he like hers? What Cameron had decided on for House wasn't exactly the normal present you got your boss for Christmas… still he wouldn't know it was her that got it. Well yeah, she said to herself, otherwise you would have got him some nice scented candles…

House pulled open his envelope. Inside was a Christmas card with a picture of a Christmas tree on it. He flipped open the card and read the message inside.

Dear House.

Be at your apartment at 8pm tonight.

Have a merry Christmas.

House was taken aback. This was mystery he hadn't expected from a simple secret Santa. Still, 8 o'clock was starting to look much more exiting than it had that morning- all he had been planning to do was get drunk and watch the L-Word.

That night House lay stretched out on his couch, TV on. He checked his watch, 7:55. House's feeling were on a rollercoaster. He was excited… no, he wasn't… yes he was… no he wasn't, he hated Christmas and knowing the people he worked with the present would be stupid… but he was a little bit excit-

The sound of the doorbell interrupted House's thoughts.

He grabbed his cane and limped over to the door and revealed a red head standing on his doorway wearing lots of makeup and a trench coat.

"Hi, I'm Tawney, you must be House," she said.

"ye-es" House replied apprehensively, but stood aside as Tawney made to move inside.

"Just sit down," Tawney said huskily as she turned of the TV and smiled at him. House was about to question her when Tawney took a CD from her pocket and dropped the trench coat. That made House sit down.

As Tawney put on her CD and began to bump and grind to the music, the sequins on her underwear sparkling, House mused that this may indeed be a very merry Christmas.

A/N. well that's it. I was thinking about what someone like House might like for Christmas and what else- a stripper. I also like the idea that it was Cameron who hired it for him. Originally this story was going to be a lot more Cam/House focuses but it ended up sort of not being. However if you lovely readers review and say you would like a sequel then anything is possible. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Santa

Author- GreenGreenGreen

Spoilers- none, it exists in a world of it's own. In a good way.

Disclaimer- Oops, forgot this last chapter! I do not own House. Don't sue me scary lawyers.

Pairings- getting there House/Cam (patience is a virtue).

A/N- hello again. This is the first "next chapter" I have ever written (my attention span is surprisingly short) but I felt this story hadn't quite run it's course yet. I don't know how many more chappies there will be, but I will try and give the story a proper ending. Hope you like it and criticism and praise is always very much appreciated because my work is un- betaed (can you tell?). Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.

House really was the most revolting eater, thought James Wilson to himself. He wondered if he did it on purpose just to annoy and gross out the people sitting around him, it did seem like something he would do.

"House?" he asked.

"mmmmmmmpppphhhh," replied House, giving his friend a delightful view of his half chewed fries and burger. Wilson merely raised an eye brow and waited for House to swallow- he wasn't THAT easily distracted.

"What did you get from your secret Santa?"

"Like you don't know," said House knowingly.

"What?" replied Wilson, confused.

"What?" replied House blandly- so it wasn't Wilson then, he wasn't that good of a liar. Wilson merely wrinkled his brow at House and ruffled his thick hair in a way that made the nurse at the next table bite her lip.

"So- what did you get? Was it good?" he asked again. House shrugged non commitedly. "Come on House it can't have been that bad, otherwise I wouldn't have heard the end of it."

"Well it sure wasn't scented candles Jimmy. Does someone smell extra lemony today?" House leaned close to his friend and began to take exaggerated sniffs. "That's just DIVINE."

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Said Wilson, leaning away from him as people at other tables began to stare. They really should be used to it by now, he thought. Stupid bath gel, he added as an afterthought, though he really did think his skin was looking slightly more dewy than usual.

"House come on, spill, what did you-"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Interrupted House, looking in horror at something over Wilson's shoulder. Wilson quickly turned to see exactly… nothing, and swivelled back around to view his friend limping quickly toward the door.

Hmmm, not Wilson, thought House. Who else could have decided that a stripper would be his ideal Christmas gift? Not Chase, he wouldn't have the guts… maybe Foreman as some sort of disparaging comment on his social life? If it were Foreman House would have expected some sort of sarcastic aside before beginning their latest differential, but no, nothing. What if it was Cuddy? House pondered that notion a moment. Naaahhhh, he concluded, she would have come round and stripped her self- not that he hadn't seen it all already, what with the typically revealing business attire she was wearing today. It was the middle of winter for God's sake, it was like she had a layer of subcutaneous fat previously unknown in humans… that was an unpleasant thought. No, not Cuddy, he concluded, she would have said something too. That just left… Cameron. She WAS the only person he could think of who would hire her boss a stripper and not mention it afterward. But he thought that she had bought Wilson's present? Well, he'd just have to put some pressure on the good doctor Cameron and see if she cracked. House exited the elevator and made his way to the diagnostics office feeling almost cheerful- emotionally toying with employees was a particularly pleasant way to spend the afternoon.

Cameron was bored. Bored, bored, bored, white board… wasn't it strange how the two words were spelt differently, yet said the same… was that a different white board?... they changed so often…what would you call that see through board that you used the white markers on… a clear board?... what happened to those markers when they replaced the board… were there whole separate factories that made white markers for see through boards.

Not for the first time Allison Cameron wondered just how her thoughts managed to get so off track. Maybe it was time for another cup of cofe-

"Aaakk!"

"Jumpy Doctor Cameron?" asked House.

"I didn't realise you were standing so close," she replied, glaring at him slightly. Cameron really wished she had not hired House a stripper for Christmas. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but what if he had taken it the wrong way? She hadn't meant it meanly, she genuinely thought that it was what House would like to have. Don't be stupid, she thought to herself, he probably thinks it was Foreman making a snarky comment about House's lack of personal life.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" House asked her. He was still standing too close, his presence deftly invading her personal space until she wasn't sure whether she wanted to move away or step into him. For her job's, and sanity's, sake Cameron chose to duck around him and cross to the coffee pot. Damn the stupid offices stupid glass walls.

"It was fine," she said in answer to his question. "How was yours?"

"Interesting," replied House, watching her closely.

"Interesting?" she replied, and House could tell that she really didn't want to ask.

"Yeah, that secret Santa was good, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was nice," Oh God, he knew it was her! Cameron felt a blush turn her neck and ears red. Just as Cameron thought he was going to tell her that he knew House backed off.

"I can't wait to see what delightful flavoured toiletries Wilson gets next year." He said. Turning to go.

"Yeah, me too." Cameron replied with a weak laugh. He thought that she got Wilson the candles and bath gel- thank God! He couldn't get much mileage teasing her about that, and his assumption was infinitely preferable to the truth. Cameron was just about to pour milk into her coffee when House paused with his hand on the doorhandle.

"Yeah and that stripper you got me was pretty entertaining too," he added nonchalantly as he stepped back in the hallway, allowing himself only the briefest of looks at his immunologist's face as he left. God bless those glass walls!.

A/N- well, the end of the chapter, sorry it wasn't as long as the first one, but I wanted it to end there so I could regroup my thoughts. Any comments? Anyone out there? Do we like the mild House/Cam progression? Reviews mean a quicker update! (See the way I am cunningly manipulating you into reviewing. Should have stuck with the subliminal messages hidden in the hum of your computer).


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Santa

Author-GreenGreenGreen

Disclaimer- disclaim this,copyright laws!...no not really. Me no own.

A/N- Dododoooo! New chapter(that was me writing trumpet noises). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Sorry this chappie is a bit uninspired, writers block has hit me like a big yellow truck, but I didn't want to go too long without an update. Any suggestions are very welcome.

He was an evil genius, and God it felt good.

House sighed in pleasure as he headed for the vending machine at the end of the hall. He passed the nurses station and caused a frenzy of whispered speculation at the faint smile on his face- what had he done?

House stood in front of the vending machine and pulled back his arm when-

"House, what have you done?"

"Today? Or during the whole course of my existence, cause honest Mummy, it wasn't me who ate all the cookies."

Wilson rolled his eyes at Houses typical evasiveness, though really, he thought, he should be used to it.

"The nurses are having a field day, were you really singing as you left your office?"

"Yeah, right after I finished my complicated tap routine," He replied, the sarcasm almost tangible. "I based my choreography on that of my hero, Bob Fosse. I love the Foss!"

House's voice got louder as a small group of people wheeled a patient in a gown down the hall, all turning to look back at House as they left as quickly as possible.

House turned his attention back to the vending machine, drawing back his arm and bringing his cane down sharply onto the machines, sending a single bar of chocolate tumbling down.

"They don't make these things like they used to Wilson. Used to be one good whack'd get you half the shelf."

"House come on," said Wilson. "Why are you so happy? Is it an 'oh, the monster trucks are coming to town' happy, or is there an intern crying in the bathroom somewhere."

"I'd say a little of both Jimmy."

"Have you done something to Cuddy?"

"Why would I ever want to make life difficult for our most attractive and helpful employer?" asked House, a look of feigned innocence on his face. "I was just going to see her now to massage her feet and explain my new filing system. You know what filing gets her in the mood for."

House wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I give up," said Wilson, throwing up his hands. "If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. Proper doctor work House."

House snorted as Wilson left and headed off down the hall in the opposite direction. He had things to do too, just not what would be considered "proper doctor work".

Cameron headed out to her car, following a day spent avoiding House. She was so embarrassed. God House got under her skin, and she never seemed to know how to respond. She was looking forward to a quiet night with a good book where she was safe from he own stupidity.

He was never going to let her live this down. Still, Cameron had spent her walk out of the hospital checking for people giving her funny looks, and hadn't seen any- so maybe House hadn't told anyone.

What game was he playing?

Later that evening Cameron was laying on her couch, book resting on her stomach, pillow under her neck. She was startled out of her comfortable relaxation by a knock on her door. Cameron felt her joints crack as she sat up as quickly as possible. She jumped back as, looking through the peephole, she was met with the sight of a bright blue eye staring back at her. She had a feeling that she knew who was at the door.

"Hi House," she said.

"Hey Cameron," he replied, pushing past her and setting the bag he was carrying down on her living room floor.

"Um, if this is about the strip-" Cameron was silenced by House putting his large hand over her mouth and pushing her back onto the couch.

"Shut up Cameron," he said sternly, then grinned evilly at her.

Cameron did as she was told, she had learned a long time ago that the more times you asked, the less likely it was that House would tell you anything. House was rummaging in his bag. He pulled out a small portable CD player and set it down on the floor. Cameron still couldn't grasp what he was doing until he pressed play and the opening chords to 'Hey Big Spender' began and her boss put aside his cane and began to remove his button down shirt in time to the music.

Cameron grinned on the couch as she watched him, giggling as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"House , what the hell?"

"Just returning the favour Cameron," he replied, throwing his blue shirt onto the couch next to her.

"Yeah, only I didn't do the stripping myself,"

House paused and looked at her.

"Why would you want a professional when you can have all this? He asked.

Cameron looked at him, from the rumpled brown hair and usual stubble covering the bottom half of his face to the creased jeans and worn out sneakers. House caught her inspection and gave her a devilish grin, and Cameron couldn't help grinning back at him. She sat back against the cushions on the couch and made herself comfortable.

"Why indeed?" she replied, gesturing for him to continue. He was trying to psyche her out, she thought, the next step on from his normal trick of getting inside her personal space. But she wouldn't let him… besides, Cameron was a normal girl, and she certainly found House attractive. This was one round of the game that she was most certainly going to win.

House wasn't quite sure what he was doing as he watched his only female employee snuggle up on her couch and stare at him with wide eyes. When he had planned this- although he would readily admit to himself that not a hell of a lot of planning ha gone into this particular scheme- Cameron had already stopped him. He was banking on giving her a fright, something to tease her about for the next week or so, maybe something he could turn into a amusing anecdote for Wilson, but things had gone pear shaped rather rapidly. For the first time in a while House was reminded of the fact that, on occasion, the people he worked with had been known to surprise him.

And, House though to himself, standing in the middle of your underlings living room slowly removing your clothes was not the best place to be reminded of this.

This was, he concluded, possibly the stupidest thing he had ever done.

So was he going to stop? Hell no. A smug smile had been emerging on Cameron's face as House's movements faltered, and that tickled House's competitive streak. He was the smug one in their relationship.

With that House unceremoniously pulled his faded T-shirt over his head.

She really hadn't thought he would keep going. She should have told him to stop, he won. This was possibly the stupidest situation she could have found herself in. So was she going to stop? Hell yes. He was quite nice to look at without his shirt on though.

She watched as House reached the buttons on his jeans… and faltered.

What the hell was he doing? Even being at her apartment was dumb, but this felt worse. House felt…embarrassed. Not for what he was doing, House had taken part in some truly weird bets in the past, but for his appearance. Any one who knew House would think that appearance was the last thing on his mind, but House's fingers would not let him pull down his jeans and reveal the scar on his leg to Cameron. Other people had seen it, Wilson, Cuddy… but he couldn't face her. He could just picture her eyes, staring up at him, the gently caring expression. He couldn't face that.

House looked up and inadvertedly met Cameron's eyes. He knew she knew what he was thinking. He broke her gaze and bent down to turn of the music that was playing, adding to the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

"I should go," he said to her.

Cameron merely nodded. She felt awful, what had seemed like a simple flirty game had, with a predictable twist given the history of their relationship, turned into an awkward, emotionally charged moment. She didn't know what to say. There was probably nothing she could say that wouldn't make him snap at her, the flirty, laidback House being replaced by his usual bitter persona. Still, as he reached her door, still pulling back on his button down shirt, she wanted to make him feel that she didn't care, she didn't care if he was scarred. To her, it was just House, scar and all, and that was OK.

"Hous-"

"Came-"

Their eyes met again, briefly, then just as fast snapped away.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You?"

"Doesn't matter."

House felt the ever present pain in his leg acutely as he made his way to his car, but as he pulled away, he saw Cameron framed by the light spilling from her apartment still standing in the doorway.

A/N. woah, that went kinda angsty there. I honestly did not think that would happen, next chappie will have to go back to some good old fashioned fluffiness, any thoughts as to how would be nice. I'm not really sure about this one, as part of the cannon for this story. Any comments would be greatly appreciated, as would anyone who would be willing to beta any future chapters, to help keep things fresh.


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Santa- Chapter 4

Author- GreenGreenGreen

Disclaimer- I don't own it, yadda yadda yadda.

A/N- A huge thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far, there have been more than I ever expected my story could get! Chappie number 4 is a little bit lighter than chapter 3, I hope you like it. Oh, and one more thing- I'm Australian and we haven't seen any of season 3 yet, so if I deviate at all from the actual House timeline of events please let me know and I'll correct myself.

Greg House sat in his living room, bum leg resting on the couch, glass of scotch in easy reach. The TV was blaring loud enough to stop him thinking, but the show wasn't interesting enough to distract him from his thoughts. He felt the scotch and the Vicodin in his system doing their job as his eyes drooped lower. House was close to being asleep when-

Knock, knock.

House groaned at the noise and debated whether he could be bothered getting up to answer the door.

Knock, knock.

Oh, hell. Well, House thought, if it was a hapless girl guide or an earnest charity worker at least he could teach them a few new four letter words. He opened the door to reveal ahead of thick red hair and heavily made up eyes… and a tightly tied trench coat.

"Tawney?" he asked.

"Hey," replied the stripper, stepping inside and flashing House a smile.

"Um, I didn't call you…" House trailed off.

"This ones on me," she replied, guiding House back to the couch.

House willingly at down as Tawney began her routine, just as she had that night before Christmas. That was started this whole mess, thought House, before having his thoughts halted by the sight of the dancers near naked body contorting so near him.

Very near him, in fact. House wasn't sure if it was the combination of drugs and large quantities of alcohol in his system that were impairing his depth perception, or if Tawney was getting closer to him than she had last time. He could almost reach out and touch-

House was stopped from wondering about touching the woman in front of him when she reached forward and touched him instead. The redhead grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand, put the other behind his head and pulled House's lips to hers.

"Mmmmmphhhh," was all House managed to say in his surprised state as he began to kiss her back. This was an unexpected, but entirely welcome, turn of events.

"I want to show you something," she said, pulling back a little.

"Cool," replied House, lacking his usual verbal talents.

She stepped back and reached up. The red locks fell to the floor, revealing instead a brunette cascade of hair. The woman standing in front of House smiled at him, a familiar smile, one he saw often.

"Cameron?"

"Surprise," she said, closing the gap between them again.

"Mmmmmmphhh," House said for the second time that evening as his arms wrapped around the scantily dressed doctor in his arms. He deepened their kiss as they fell back against the couch cushions with a soft-

Knock, knock.

Houses vision blurred.

Knock, knock.

His eyesight cleared as his eyes opened completely. House looked about himself. Same living room, lying on the same couch, same glass of scotch, minus one brunette immunologist.

Damn.

Knock, knock.

"House, I know you're in there, your car and your bike are both outside." Called Wilson from the other side of the door.

"I might have been on my daily twenty mile run," replied House snarkily as he opened the door. "What are you doing here, I was asleep."

"I was bored, and I haven't seen you in ages."

"Well gee whiz, Jemima, if you missed me that much you should have called so I could have planned a big ol' girl's night in for the two of us."

"Ha, ha" replied Wilson dryly.

"No really," said House with wide eyes. "I could have rented Steel Magnolia's and we could have watched while we gave each other makeovers."

"House, shut up," said Wilson, grabbing a beer from House's fridges and flopping on the couch. "have you been avoiding me?"

"Not recently, why?"

"You were acting strange the other day, and now whenever I stop by your office your not there."

"And you think it's odd that I've been avoiding doing work? Wilson I feel like you barely know me."

"House, you were in the clinic," Wilson replied. "What the hell has happened that you would rather work in the clinic rather than his in your office with your i-pod?"

"Nothings happened," said House. "Nothing that won't disappear following a few days of ignoring the problem. That's the plan and so far it's going very very well."

"Who did you piss off?" asked Wilson.

House merely flipped channels on the TV and turned up the sound.

"Was it Cameron? It was, wasn't it!" said Wilson, bobbing like a puppy.

"Cameron may have been involved," replied House stonily, still with eyes fixed firmly on the TV screen.

"House, what did you do?" Wilson asked seriously. He cared about House, but Cameron was nice, and his friend too- Wilson knew that it might be up to him to mend some fences in the next few days.

Cameron sat alone in the diagnostics office, laptop in front of her, an article about the symptoms of lupus on one screen, Solitaire on the other. A noise startled her out of her contented solitude, and she looked up to see House standing on the opposite side of the table, cane resting on it's surface where he had thumped. Cameron was surprised, House had been made himself scarce for the last day, and she had assumed that he would continue to do so. Still, if he was ready to go on with life pretending like nothing had happened, she was fine with that, more than fine in fact.

"House, what's up," Cameron was careful to keep her tone even, not allowing him to read anything into her feelings via the timbre of her voice.

"Cameron, I've been thinking," he said, very seriously.

"About what?" she asked warily.

"Us,' he replied seriously, limping around the table.

"Us?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, things have been a little weird lately, but I think I have a way to fix it,"

"What's that?" Cameron was nervous, what if he suggested that she change departments, or that she only come in to work in the middle of the night so that they never meet again? The reality was even more surprising to her.

"This," House said, taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

"House," she gasped, pulling away. 'This is crazy."

"I'm feeling a little crazy today Allison," he replied before bending his head to kiss her neck.

"But the walls are made of glass," she said.

House looked at her and smiled.

"There's no one around to see," he said, and looking around Cameron saw that it was true.

"Oh," she said. And then "OH. House?"

"Yes Darling?"

"This is a dream isn't it?"

"That would explain my sudden change into a pulp fiction romantic hero," House replied. "Geez Cameron, how corny is it inside your head?"

"That would also explain how Chase and Foreman suddenly just appeared," said Cameron, looking over at her workmates who were playing scrabble at the other end of the conference table.

"Hey," said Foreman.

"I spelled 'woodchuck', on a triple word score!" said Chase, grinning.

"Hmmmm," said House. "That would also explain why you're naked."

Cameron looked down and saw that it was true. She hurried to cover herself as her colleagues began to laugh, as well as the people who had rapidly appeared in the hallway, staring at her through the glass windows.

Cameron shut her eyes and started to scream.

"Cameron?" and again. "Cameron?"

Her eyes shut open and Cameron felt a stinging sensation as he peeled her cheek from the surface of the desk of the diagnostic department office.

"Wilson?" she croaked.

"Cameron, are you OK?" he asked, gazing at her with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she replied, and smiled to reassure him.

"You look a little flustered," he said.

"It's nothing, you just woke me up from a weird dream, is all."

"Cameron, have you seen House?"

"No, but he's probably skulking around somewhere, hoping I'll leave early," she replied, failing to keep a small note of bitterness out of her voice as she answered.

"I don't see why he can't face up to things like a normal person, does he think I'm going to spend of the second of the day following him around asking him how he feels, or if he wants to talk… Ass." She added.

"What?" asked Wilson, who was beginning to wonder if he should have woken Cameron up at all.

"He didn't tell you what happened?" she asked.

"What DID happen?" he replied.

"Nothing, it's fine," Cameron said- she was sure House would have told Wilson, he always seemed to know the changes in hers and Houses relationship even before they seemed to.

"Cameron," Wilson said sternly. "Spill, or I'll tell House you told me about it."

"But you don't know what IT is!"

"He doesn't need to know that," Wilson said smugly. This sounded like it would be good- and no one loved a good piece of gossip more than James Wilson.

He looked over at Cameron, her eyes wide and hair mussed from sleeping on the desk.

"You can't tell him that I told you," she said quietly.

"Of course not,"

"Well… it started when we did the secret Santa for Christmas…."

Wilson drove away from the hospital that day with his head buzzing with information. Cameron had seemed upset and a little angry about what had happened, but Wilson, from an objective standpoint, could see the possibilities in the situation. Now all he had to do was get House's version of the story, and hopefully engineer the situation to the best possible resolution. He was glad Cameron was the first to spill the beans, he was a lot better at manipulating House than he was at reading Cameron. Now, all he had to do was play innocent and nonchalant as he knocked on House's door, and everything would turn out just as he planned.

Knock, knock.

Knock, knock.

"House, I know you're there, your car and your bike are both outside!"

Wilson smiled to himself as the door opened.

"I could have been on my daily twenty mile run," said House. "What are you doing here, I was asleep."

Wilson stepped inside, just as he always did.

"I was bored, and I haven't seen you in ages."

Everything was going to be alright.

A/N- Thanks to TEKnoir for the Cam/ wig suggestion, it got the ball rolling for this chappie (I would have put this thankyou at the beginning, but I didn't want to give anything away). Anymore suggestions and reviews from anyone and everyone is absolutely welcome and appreciated. Is there any way to bribe you into reviewing without offering money (which I don't have)? No, OK, just do it cause your nice then.

Ta ta my loverly readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Santa 5

Author- GreenGreenGreen

Pairing- oh, so H/C

Disclaimer- I don't own House- do you?

A/N- sorry to everyone who was waiting for a new chapter (if you are out there). Life and writers block have conspired against me.

Big thanks to my new beta HouseKeeper13, the most patient beta I could have hoped for. Thanks heaps.

P.S- review please? You make my inbox happy.

By the time Wilson left House's apartment late at night, his eyes felt like they were full of sand. It had taken a long time, but he had finally achieved the near impossible and had gotten through to House- he hoped. Wilson was one of the few people who could see the possibilities in House and Cameron's relationship, the feelings behind the bickering and taunts. If House cared for Cameron any less than he wouldn't spend so much time running from her. Wilson didn't know Cameron as well as he knew House, but he had noticed the way she acted around him, the way her glances had more meaning, the way she flushed if his blue eyes stayed on her for too long.

Well, he thought, it was in their hands now. There were limits to his powers.

House walked into work, ignoring Cuddy calling his name as he walked down one of the hospitals many identical hallways. As much enjoyment as he took from teasing Cuddy and avoiding the cesspool of the clinic- he had more important things to worry about today. He was on a mission, he was going to find Cameron, and he was damn well going to end this game, once and for all.

House pushed open the door forcefully with his cane. Only Cameron was in the office. Perfect, he thought, he knew he was right to come in early- and he could ball out Chase and Foreman later for being late. Slackers.

"Cameron, I-"

"House, will you go out with me?"

What?

Cameron had gone into the office even earlier than usual, wanting time to prepare herself and knowing that no one else would be in so early. Talking to Wilson had helped her steady herself, put things in perspective.

She jumped slightly as the door banged open earlier than it normally did. She turned, expecting to see Foreman, or possibly Chase, if he was behind in his paperwork, but instead HE was standing there. She better do it quick, like pulling off a band-aid.

"Cameron, I-"

don't-let-him-talk, all-he-can-say-is-no, he-will-say-no,

shut-up-Cameron-just-do-it-for-God's-sake.

"House, will you go out with me?"

House looked at her, staring.

"Sorry?"

"Will, will, you go, um, go out with me."

He better not ask her again, she would probably lose the ability to speak altogether.

House stood, looking at her, Cameron did her best to keep eye contact. She prepared herself for a predictably cutting comment- about her neediness, her mothering instincts, something about her lack of a social life.

"Where?"

"What?" she replied.

"Wwwwwwwwwhhhhheeeerrrreeee?" he said again, dragging out the word for as long as he could, and rolled his eyes as she still looked at him quizzically.

"Cameron, where would we be going, 'cause I've had had about all I can take of overpriced restaurants where they make up for the tiny servings by putting the food on a huge plate- and that does seem to be the kind of place you enjoy. Or maybe it's just seeing my sexy self all prettied up?"

Cameron's eyebrows lowered just a little, but she drew on everything she had to not lose her temper or let herself get snappy at him.

"I got a couple of tickets to the jazz festival that's coming for my secret Santa- I know you like music so I thought you might like to go to that."

There we go, she thought, her cards were on the table, the ball was in his

court.

House was feeling a little off guard, as he always did when Cameron managed to gain the upper hand in their conversations. He looked at the woman in front of him, her eyes averted slightly. She was young, attractive, neatly dressed. And she was asking him out. What else was he supposed to say?

"Fine."

"Really?" she asked.

"I said fine didn't I? I don't find deaf chicks attractive Cameron."

"Um, yeah, good. I'll um, yeah. Cool. Super."

House snorted and left to talk to see if Wilson was at work yet. He wanted to hear him squeal with girlish glee when he told him he had a date with Cameron.

Cameron smiled to herself as she stirred her morning coffee. That had gone uncommonly well, with a minimum of sarcasm from House, and neither of them had run away. The most embarrassing thing she had said was "super" and

"cool".

Oh yeah! She thought, glad she had resisted doing a quick happy dance as Foreman walked through the door.

A/N- short Chapter, I know, but I didn't want to put Cameron asking House out

and the date all in one chapter. Please review- all feedback and suggestions are

very welcome


End file.
